


If You Would Let Me Give You Pinky Promise Kisses

by bubbleguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleguchi/pseuds/bubbleguchi
Summary: That was the first time Daichi dreamed about kissing his best friend.-x-In which Daichi takes a painfully long time to realise that he has feelings for his best friend despite the fact that he dreams about kissing him at least once every few weeks.(Title from 'Once More To See You' by Mitski)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	If You Would Let Me Give You Pinky Promise Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny oneshot ft. a very dumb sawamura daichi~
> 
> thank u so much to [jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly) for betaing this for me!! ur an angel and i love u endlessly xoxo
> 
> happy reading!

_ Sunlight threads its fingers through Suga’s hair, golden light blending with the delicate silver to adorn the boy in a crown. He smiles, his laughter as clear as a bell in the quiet morning, and reaches his hand out, an offer to be taken. _

_ Daichi feels himself smile in return, and sees his own hand rise to rest in Suga’s. The skin is warm in his palm, soft despite the callouses that he knows are there; smaller on his palms, but tough and thick on his fingertips. _

_ Suga tightens his hold on Daichi’s hand, pulling him in until their chests bump softly together. _

_ “I’ve missed you, Daichi,” Suga sighs, his free hand coming up to caress Daichi’s cheek. _

_ Daichi turns his face, pressing his lips gently to Suga’s palm. “I’ve always been here,” he hears himself say. His voice is low, so as not to disturb the still air between them. _

_ “I know.” Suga’s laughter chimes, light and sweet, and he leans in. _

_ Daichi leans in, too, slowly, slowly, until their lips meet. _

_ Suga’s lips melt against Daichi’s, and suddenly Daichi feels whole. _

__

-x-

As he blinks into consciousness, Daichi can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. His breath is short, and there is but a single thought in his freshly awake mind:  _ What the hell was that? _

-x-

That was the first time Daichi dreamed about kissing his best friend.

That dream happened about half a year ago, and has been since followed by many of its kind. They’re not all the same. Sometimes they’re at school. Sometimes in a bedroom – Suga’s or Daichi’s, it doesn’t much matter. A few have been set outdoors somewhere green and unfamiliar, and one happened at a festival, both of them in their yukatas with sticky mouths from eating toffee apples. But every single one ends the same; it ends in a kiss.

At first Daichi had been confused, staunchly adamant that dreams didn’t mean anything. Sure, they’re a manifestation of one’s waking thoughts, a way to work though one’s problems while the brain is unoccupied, but that doesn’t mean they’re a direct reflection of one’s subconscious desires, _right?_

Wrong.

After the fourth dream, it was time for Daichi to give up the ghost. Clearly these dreams  _ did _ mean something, and it was up to him to figure out what. Granted, looking back, the answer to that question seems incredibly obvious, but Daichi had been young, inexperienced, and in denial.

It’s around the ninth dream when Daichi finally has his lightbulb moment. The dream itself is nothing out of the ordinary, the concluding kiss coming like the destination of a path well-trodden, one that can be navigated on muscle-memory alone. Suga tastes like spun sugar, almost too sweet, but not enough for Daichi to pull away. He wakes with a gasp, the taste dissolving from his tongue as sleep makes its retreat, and he sets about his morning routine as normal.

Any sense of change only becomes evident once he gets to school, flooding through him as his eyes settle on Suga.

He’s talking to Tanaka outside the gym, the two of them laughing boisterously, and Daichi feels something click into place inside him. The morning light clings to Suga, desperate to touch him in a way that Daichi recognises completely. His smile is wide, his beauty mark almost lost within the creases of his eyes, and at once all of Daichi’s dreams make sense. Nine dreams late, Daichi realises what his subconscious has been screaming at him for the past six months: Daichi has a crush on his best friend.

The fact that it’s taken him this long to realise it might have shocked him if he wasn’t currently struggling to breathe from the weight of his epiphany. The way his feelings have apparently reached this level of intensity without him ever having noticed is terrifying, but he doesn’t have much time to steady himself before Suga is looking his way. His eyes light up as he catches sight of Daichi, and he beckons him to come closer. Without a second thought, Daichi does, his feet carrying him while his brain struggles to catch up.

“Come on, Daichi!” Suga calls as Daichi approaches. “You’re practically the last one here!”

“Huh?” is Daichi’s eloquent response.

Suga smiles at him quizzically. “Hinata and Kageyama have been here for 20 minutes already. And Tanaka was already here when I showed up.” He pauses, eyebrows creasing a little in response to the blank look on Daichi’s face. “You okay there, bud?”

Blinking a couple of times, Daichi just stares at Suga. He looks beautiful, the way he always does, and that thought itself slaps Daichi across the face.  _ Of course _ he’s always felt this way about Suga;  _ how in the world has it taken this long for the penny to drop? _

“Oh! Yeah, I’m okay. I better go open the club room, then.” He mumbles the last part as he brushes past Suga, digging in his pocket for his keys.

He doesn’t see the way Suga frowns after him, lips a tight line as he watches Daichi’s retreating back.

-x-

When the dreams first started, Daichi had had a little trouble looking Suga in the eye, but that soon passed, Daichi’s mantra of ‘it doesn’t mean anything’ carrying him past the awkwardness. Maybe things hadn’t been as smooth between them since that first dreamt kiss, but the change was never enough for either of them to mention it. After all, what’s a little added distance between friends?

Now, however, the change is drastic. Daichi can barely be within six feet of Suga without choking on his words, and he’s flip-flopping between staring intently at Suga and looking anywhere but at the lips that persistently haunt his sleeping mind. Suga laughs when Asahi misses a serve, and goosebumps prickle across Daichi’s skin. Daichi’s eyes fall on the slight pout of Suga’s lips as he practices his sets, and the breath catches in his throat, sending him into a coughing fit. The atmosphere between them is anything but normal.

And Suga knows it. He’s picking up Daichi’s slack, taking the role of leader while Daichi tries – and fails – to get his head in the game. Daichi watches as Suga praises Noya for a perfect receive, and he wonders:  _ has Suga always been this pretty? _ And has he always been this dependable, keeping practice running smoothly despite Daichi’s virtual absence?

Everyone describes Daichi as reliable, the sturdy foundation on which Karasuno’s team is built, but Daichi isn’t sure. If Daichi is the foundation, Suga is the bedrock upon which the foundation is laid, upholding and supporting Daichi through all that the world has to throw at them. Perhaps belatedly, Daichi internally scolds himself for having taken so long to realise what Suga really means to him. After all this time, he thought he knew, but of course Suga would be the one to surprise him, even now.

Practice ends before Daichi realises, even the over-eager first years filtering from the gym to get ready for their morning classes. Suddenly it’s just Daichi and Suga left, alone in the gym as Daichi makes his final checks and prepares to leave.

“Daichi?” comes Suga’s voice as Daichi shuts the door to the supply closet.

Daichi feels his muscles tense. He can sense that Suga is close, closer than he has been all morning, and he doesn’t know how to react. He fleetingly wishes he’d never come to his realisation; life was much easier before he knew how much he liked Suga. But he schools his face into his best attempt at his usual smile before turning to face his best friend and apparent biggest weakness.

“Yeah?” he responds.

Suga is frowning. It doesn’t look right on him, not the way a smile does. “What’s up with you today?” he asks, taking a step closer. If Daichi’s back wasn’t already against the closet door, he’d probably take a step back. “You’ve been...weird. Especially with me.”

That last part makes Daichi’s heart twist. He should have known that Suga would notice something was up. That’s what Suga does; he  _ sees. _ Daichi wonders what Suga would think if he could see what had him all frazzled.

“I guess I’ve just been having some trouble sleeping,” Daichi replies, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

It’s only a half-lie, really; Daichi’s problems  _ do  _ arise when he’s asleep. Or perhaps the real problem is that the events from his dreams don’t play out when he’s awake. Either way, Suga isn’t buying it.

His eyes narrow. “Why aren’t you telling me the truth?” he asks accusingly.

He takes another step forward, their chests almost touching in a way that conjures memories of that first dream, memories that have stuck with Daichi all these months. He gulps, eyes dropping to Suga’s lips.

They’re a deep red-pink, pressed into an angry line that only makes the colour brighter. In his dreams, Daichi sees Suga as if through frosted glass; all blurred edges and smudged features. But now he sees Suga clearly, his smooth skin and slate eyes and plump lips all so enticing. He wishes this were a dream now, so that he could breach those inches of space between them and kiss Suga as he always does.

But it isn’t, so he doesn’t.

“I am telling the truth,” he insists. “I’ve been having these dreams and they’re messing with my head a little. That’s all.” He worries that maybe he’s given away too much information there, but he forgets about it when he sees Suga’s frown soften.

“Nightmares?” Suga asks, voice laced with concern.

Daichi shakes his head probably a little too quickly. “No, not nightmares,” he blurts. “They’re pretty good dreams, actually.”

His gaze has settled back on Suga’s lips, a magnetic pull making it impossible to tear them away for too long. Suga leans in infinitesimally, their bodies now close enough that Daichi can feel the rise and fall of Suga’s chest as he breathes. It’s quick, laboured as if he can’t get enough oxygen. Daichi is sure his breathing is the same, his heart pounding as if it’s trying to escape his skeleton and make a new home in Suga’s. Suga’s breaths brush against Daichi’s lips, cool and faint.

“What happens in your dreams?” Suga murmurs. His eyes are heavy-lidded, his lips parted so invitingly that suddenly Daichi feels brave.

“This,” he breathes, and his dreams become a reality.

Suga’s lips don’t taste the way they do in Daichi’s dreams. They don’t taste of much, in honesty, but they’re soft, moving maddeningly against Daichi’s. Daichi reaches out to wrap his arms around Suga’s waist and pull him closer. Suga complies, bringing his hands to scratch through the short hairs at the nape of Daichi’s neck.

All too soon Suga is pulling away, the separation of their lips leaving Daichi bereft. Daichi opens his eyes slowly, reactions delayed in his dazed state. Suga’s cheeks are pink as he pants lightly.

The insecure part of Daichi freezes him, terrified of what comes next. Did Suga even want to kiss Daichi? Is he going to run away? Does he hate Daichi now?

But then a smile breaks out on Suga’s face, wide and bright, and his chiming laughter spills forth. Daichi can’t help but smile, too, tilting his head down to rest his forehead against Suga’s.

“Is that  _ really  _ what happens in your dreams?” Suga asks once his laughter has died down.

“Mhm,” Daichi hums, grinning. “It’s better in real life, though.”

Suga grins back, the morning light sifting through the window and haloing him ethereally. “Yeah,” he beams. “I think you’re right.”


End file.
